Songs About Kira
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [One shot. Shounen ai: Athrun x Kira] A look at one untypical night out with Athrun and Kira. [Silliness Ahoy! XD]


**Songs About Kira**

**A/N: **This plotbunny came bouncing onto my head when I was reading Amaya's drabble from _When We Were Young_ :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED or Maroon Five's CD Title, '_Songs About Jane'_.

* * *

He rested his head on his right hand, watching dully at the many people milling around, while in intervals, grimacing when someone unsuccessfully reached the high-pitched notes. Bored, Kira sighed lightly, though, it was inaudible due to the off-key singing pulsating in the large room from the stage. He was currently sitting alone at a dingy corner in the shadows of the large karaoke bar. Athrun, who had insisted upon him coming, was nowhere to be found when he excused himself to get them drinks.

"I knew I should've stayed home," muttered Kira crossly.

A dark voice purred from behind, "Ahh…but then I wouldn't have had the opportune to meet you…"

Slender arms wrapped themselves around Kira, pushing him downwards on the love seat, and Kira stiffened in the hold. "Why, hello there…" The stranger flashed him an easy grin and bending down, kissed him on the cheek.

Kira, eyes wide, struggled in the hold, "Uhh…I think you've got the wrong person." He wrinkled his nose when he caught the faint whiff of alcohol from her breath.

The blond woman giggled, resting her head on his chest, "You're very cute. I wouldn't mind…" She trailed off her sentence, a wicked grin on her face.

"_I don't like the looks of things…" _Kira freed one of his arms and tried to push the woman's face away from his neck, "Get away from me!"

"Oh, a feisty one I see." The woman repositioned herself so that she was sitting on top of his legs and with her body, leaned on to Kira's front while trapping his arms. "Don't worry, I play gentle," she said eagerly.

He tried twisting his wrists but the harder he attempted to escape his hands, the tighter would she grip it, causing her nails to bite into his skin painfully. "Damn…it…off…now!"

"Off now?" A low chuckle resonated from her throat and with the use of her teeth, she pulled off the top few buttons of Kira's shirt, seams and all, exposing a fair bit of neck and chest.

"HEY! Stop that!" Kira shook his head, unwilling to submit to the woman.

Ignoring him, the woman started licking his collarbone, "Mmm…you taste good."

"_Athrun…where are you…!"_ Kira growled and tugged at his arms, trying to backhand, or kick, or bite, hit, and scratch, the woman.

"Stop struggling," whined the blond playfully while batting her eyelashes at him.

There were clanks of alcohol bottles dropping onto the table and after a few seconds, there came a drunken slur, "Get off of my man, biiiittttttchhhh."

"Bitch?" The woman stopped what she was doing to Kira and looked up at the person that just arrived. She squinted fuzzily at him, "Well maybe you shouldn't let him sit here all by his lonesome…he looked so…edible…"

She kissed the tanned skin lightly, just as Kira cried out hysterically, "Athrun, GET HER OFF OF ME!"

Athrun chuckled, "…Kira's so fine…"

The woman nodded ecstatically, too busy to respond as she proceeded to remove all the buttons to Kira's shirt.

"But I don't like sharing my Kira…Kiiiiiirrraaaaa…"

"_Oh my god…"_ cried Kira inwardly, too busy to register that Athrun's treating him like a possession, and he watched Athrun circle towards them from the other side of the table. _"I can't believe Athrun's already gone and gotten himself drunk."_

Athrun wrenched at the woman's shoulder and when she turned to face him, he punched her across the face. He started giggling, prying the blond off of Kira, "See…isn't this better?" He stumbled and leaned against the table, his face rosy from the alcohol.

Kira quickly sat up and jumped away from the woman's hands._ "I feel so violated,"_ shuddered Kira, hugging himself in a protective manner and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Awww…is Kira cold?"

Grimacing as Athrun's alcohol breath blew onto his face, Kira cracked open his eyes and shook his head, speaking through every syllable, "No Athrun, I'm not cold."

Athrun leaned forward and hugged Kira tightly. Kira, taken by surprise yet again, yelped, "Wh-what are you doing!" Athrun was practically feeling him up.

"Kira hunny, you said you were cold…"

"…bastard…BASTARD! Get offa my lova' boy…" murmured the blond woman.

Kira winced at the sound of her voice and peered at the woman. He saw her try and get up behind them before stumbling back onto the ground. Athrun had on a goofy smile and prodded a finger into the air as he spoke, "Ahaha that's funny 'cause he's obviously miiinnne. Mine. Stop insisting he's yours." Athrun placed an arm around his waist, dragging him away. "Say bye to that crazy lady Kira…"

After they walked a fair proximity away from the blond, which Kira was grateful for, he tugged at the drunken boy's arm, "Where the hell are we going?" His eyes also sparked up when he remembered what Athrun had said earlier, "And I'm not yours! I'm not anybody's play thing." He pulled away from Athrun's grasp, a futile glare directed at him.

"Don't be silly…" Athrun hiccupped and pulled at Kira's hand, "You have to be mine…'cause…aren't I already yours?"

"Nevermind Athrun, just stop pulling me-!" A faint blush tinged his cheeks as he grumbled, fully knowing it was useless to try and reason with him when he was in this state. "You still didn't answer me yet!"

"Answer you what, my bunny?"

Kira sighed, exasperated by the lack of logic left in Athrun, "Where are we going?"

"Up! Singing Songs About _YOU_, silly, silly Kira…" The azure-haired boy winked sluggishly at Kira and stopped in front of a stairwell, a stairwell to the stage.

"_You can't be serious."_ Kira stared in horror as Athrun dragged them both up and onto the stage. A single light fell onto the center where the microphone was sitting and Athrun chuckled, running towards it.

"YEAH! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" screamed Athrun, half laughing, through the microphone.

Kira slapped a hand over his forehead, unwilling to believe that this was happening. He whimpered out towards the azure-haired boy, "Athrun, come back here."

But Athrun didn't hear him as he was trying to tell the man to switch it to 'Songs About Kira'.

The man rose his voice up into the crowd, "Someone, GET THAT DRUNKARD OFF THE STAGE!"

Kira quickly scurried towards Athrun, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Athrun, let's _go_."

"But Kiiiirrrraaa," whined Athrun. "I still didn't get to sing a song to you."

"Really, it's _okay_."

Athrun shook his head and yelled through the microphone, "laaaddeeeedaaaaaakiiiirrrraaaaaaa!"

"_Shit!" _Kira made a grab for the device and managed to take it away from him.

"Give it back," moaned Athrun, trying to take it from him.

Protesting, Kira tried to walk around him and hand it to the man's outstretched hand, "No."

"Hrn," pouted Athrun but then a devious smile lifted his face. "Is it 'cause Kira wants a kissy?"

"Not here-Athrun-!" Silenced by Athrun's lips on top of his, Kira's arm waved frantically, the microphone flying through the air. He was promptly tackled to the ground and he tried to push Athrun off but he wouldn't budge.

"_I'm _really_ sorry Athrun, but I have to do this…"_ apologized Kira inwardly as he bit down onto Athrun's tongue, hard.

Athrun yelped and rolled off of him, but not before puking some of the bubbly alcohol and stomach acid into Kira's mouth. Kira immediately spat out the burning liquid and made choking noises. Beside him, Athrun started puking his guts out, right on the stage. Kira closed his eyes with certain repugnance and shook his head, doing his best to wipe off the spittle and alcoholic-acidic mixture. He got up and froze when he found himself facing the crowd.

"…ehehe…" Kira, his face gradually changing into a bright cherry red, chuckled unhappily as the many eyes gazed at him, some in shock while some in disgust. He thought of something fast, "I'm sorry about my friend here. He just can't hold his liquor in."

And with that, he took Athrun by his arms and dragged him off the stage, literally, by dragging him on the ground.

---

"Ow…ow…" grunted Athrun as he sat down carefully on the chair in the salon the next afternoon. "What happened yesterday night? I can't…remember."

Kira didn't bother to look up from his book and kept on reading from his position on the couch.

"Kira? Was it that bad?" Athrun's face contorted painfully as he tried to move his tongue around, "Why does my tongue burn so much?"

Again, Kira didn't respond, his finger trailing lazily on the page. Athrun quirked an eyebrow and nudged the boy gently with his foot, "Kira?"

The said boy, faintly blushing, turned a page in his book and spoke idly, "Let's just say I'm never going back to that bar with you ever again."

* * *

**End**

-Is freaked out- I swear to god, I keep hearing someone call my name but no one is home with me o.o –scurries under blankets-

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are really appreciated.

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Flames are going to be numbered and named Bob.

Spyrit


End file.
